Pallets for distributing products from one location to another are well known and they can be provided in a number of different sizes, including a “full” size, typically having a standard size of about 1200 by 1000 mm, a “Euro” size, typically having a standard size of about 800 by 1200 mm, a “half” size, typically having a standard size of about 800 by 600 mm and a “quarter” size, typically having a standard size of about 600 by 400 mm. Other standard or bespoke sizes are also provided in the art. However, it is preferred for the standardisation of loading and unloading procedures to provide pallets to the manufacturing or distribution industry in generally standardised sizes—doing so allows better automation of these loading or distribution processes, especially where the pallets are used not just for the initial loading and distribution, but are also recycled for reuse in further loading and distribution processes.
Many pallets in existence today are made out of timber, and these pallets are typically designed for a single use, or infrequent re-use, and as such are considered to be disposable items. Other pallets are made of a plastic and these are more typically recognised to be recyclable in the sense that they can be reused numerous times, and over a long period of time, e.g. years. Such pallets have allowed networks of pallets to be created wherein many thousands if not millions of pallets can be in circulation around a company's manufacture, loading, distribution, storage and supply networks. Logistics firms monitor or manage those pallets, and often hire the pallets out to these other companies.
The pallets forming these networks are typically highly standardised, i.e. they are generally fabricated to close tolerances, and potentially with features that cannot be provided in a cost effective manner in a wooden form of pallet due to the need for the features to be durable enough to survive long-term usage and reuse of the pallets so as to allow them to be incorporated into automated loading and unloading systems. As a result, these standardised pallets are typically formed of plastic or resin based materials.